Unlikely Coalition
by Lendiner
Summary: 75 Hunger Games. Cato/Katniss, Thresh/Clove, Rue/Marvel, Glimmer/Gale, Finnick/Johanna, Female Morphling/Peeta, Beetee/Wiress, and more. I know it's hard to believe but there is more. Every has made it out of the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games but will they make it out of this one? "The Third Quarter Quell. A year that shows even the survivors can't survive..."


"Hmm. You're pretty good for a girl. But I can do better." Thresh challenged his small yet sadistic best friend in hand to hand combat in the room bloated with hideous aromas and flamboyant grunts of pain.

They had been training hard for the games ever since the announcement Caesar Flickerman made last night on television.

_"Yes, Yes, you are absolutely correct! The games will be a thrill this year!" Caesar replied to his co-host Claudius Templesmith, smiling brightly and winking at the camera, his tan glistening under the stage lights. "Yes Caesar, apparently we have a volunteer from an outlier district." Claudius replied, pointing down onto the table._

_"Booooo!" Cato yelled at the television and threw the thin and curved remote. "Cato!" Enobaria screeched, pointing to the remote. "Manners!" she bellowed and signaled for him to come and pick it up. He just sat on the couch pretending as if he weren't the cause of the remote flying across the room. _

"Oh yeah?" She asked challengingly, getting a grip onto his arm.

_"So Caesar didn't you have something to say?" Claudius nudged his blue haired friend playfully. "Oh yes! Thanks you Claudius I almost forgot." Caesar replied, smiling that charming smile of his. Claudius just shrugged happily. "I have an important announcement just for the tributes!" Caesar said all of a sudden getting serious._

_"Important announcement? What are we twelve?" Cato mumbled under his breath, slight invisible yet strong fog rising into the room. It's obvious he had been drinking, he could barely behave right. "This year, there can be two victors, they don't have to originate from the same district, but they have to know each other to win." Caesar continued. "We decided to make this arrangement due to the romance going on between district twelve's female and district two's male." Caesar finished and turned back to Claudius. _

_"You like that seam rat Katniss?" Enobaria asked Cato, wrinkling her nose in disgust._

_Enobaria didn't like citizens from outlier districts very much, and finding out that one of her tributes actually found interest in them...well she wasn't ready to think about that. "It's wrong!" She would say. "Like an elephant in love with an ant. Or a 12 year old in love an 18 year old." She would conclude._

_Elephants are very big animals. Seeing them with a pest, is just silly. Comparing those two was like comparing a whale with a spider._

_But Marvel, a tribute from district one, had actually fallen for a twelve year old. She had dark skin and big brown doe eyes. Her hair was dark brown and always curly. She was from district 11 and her name was Rue. He said he liked the way that her curly hair bounced when she moved, or when she jumped from tree to tree as gracefully as a free bird in the spring time._

"Oh!" Thresh yelped as he was flipped over on the mat, dripping with sweat. Clove got a grip on his arms and pinned him to the mat, sliding her slender legs onto his. "Okay, Okay you win!" Thresh yelled putting up his locked hands in defense. She loosened her grip but still held on, her tiny nails leaving bruises on his skin. Finally, she let go. "Satisfied?" Thresh asked sliding from under her weight. "Not yet," Clove said before smacking him playfully and standing up. She smiled brightly and helped him up, giggling to the side.

_"Thank you, Caesar. Our next topic is fashion! What's in and out. Purple. Does this color help the environment? Let me tell you the story. A couple of days ago..."_

_"Blaa Blaa Blaa." Said Cato walking to his room, mimicking Claudius in a high pitched voice._

"See you tomorrow, Clove!"

"Same to you!"

**READ THIS READERS!: I hope you liked it, even though it kinda sucked. So I plan on making Clove have a secret crush on Thresh and she finally tells him when he's dying in the arena. And then when she dies, she hums a song her and Thresh used to sing as children. I'm not taking stuff from Suzanne Collins. I actually wrote my own song for them to sing! Hope you like it! Also, I said I was going to write my own song, I didn't say it was going to be good. ****Oh one more thing, when Thresh and Clove die, Katniss and Cato make a speech at the victory tour about how they died as lovers. :D**


End file.
